


The Star Squad

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finnick Odair Lives, Fluff, Post-Mockingjay, action figures vs. dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Finnick sends a package of action figures he found to Katniss and Peeta. Although Peeta knew her reaction would be bad, nothing could've prepared him for what she has to say.





	The Star Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Everlark Birthday Gifts for Gabzep: Who wanted Katniss and Peeta getting their Action Figures. I felt like this needed to be lighthearted and I didn’t see how I could do that if Finnick was dead, plus I know she likes when he lives, so I have him surviving the war and of course he’s the one that sends them.

It was hot out, stupid hot and Katniss was even hotter under the collar that she didn’t get anything during her hunt. Of course she blamed Peeta, it was his day off and when she got up to leave he didn’t let her. Even though it was all his fault, the thoughts of what they did this morning did nothing to cool her off and she couldn’t say she put up too much of a fight. The delay meant it was too hot for the animals to be out and the snares didn’t yield anything either.  She’d thought about going to the lake, but that was a long trek and she wanted to get back to Peeta.

When she pushed the door open she heard Peeta talking on the phone. “ Seriously Finnick, I know it was you that sent these.” Katniss stopped, she knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop but his conversations with Finnick were a good thing and she didn’t want to interrupt. Finnick was there through Peeta’s recovery, especially when Katniss wasn’t able to help.  He stayed with Peeta in the Capital and Finnick and Annie frequently visited with their children. To say Finnick was family was an understatement. 

“The box is from your district and no fan would include your figure as well. No, I didn’t see the bow and arrow.” 

Katniss heard shuffling then Peeta let out a deep laugh, “You have to be kidding me, this is great. Is that a squirrel with a bullseye on its eye?” 

Katniss started to creep towards the door, she was curious and little worried about what Finnick had found. As she got closer she stepped on the one floorboard that creaked, which caught Peeta’s attention. “I gotta go Finnick, Katniss is home. Oh, I’m sure she’s going to be pissed but I have to show her. I’ll let you know. Give Annie and the boys a hug and kiss from us.” 

Katniss entered the kitchen as Peeta hung up the phone, before rushing to give her a kiss. “How was the hunt?” 

Katniss sighed, “Horrible, by the time I got out there it was too hot and all the animals were in hiding.  Even the snares were empty.” She walked to the counter to find an empty box, three dolls and a small bow and arrow set. “What’s all this?” she asked

“Finnick found them in a store and sent them up,” Peeta said with a shrug, obviously trying to act like it was no big deal. 

“Finnick sent you some dolls and a toy bow set?” Katniss probed as she picked up one of the dolls.  It looked a lot like Finnick with bronze hair and green eyes, the doll was dressed in the same uniform they wore during the rebellion and was complete with a toy trident.  She quickly scanned the other two and realized they were supposed to be her and Peeta. 

Peeta held up the one that looked like him, complete with blonde, blue eyes and a spear. “They aren’t dolls Katniss, they’re action figures. Apparently, they made them for the tenth anniversary of the rebellion.”

“They look like dolls.” Katniss spat back, she wasn’t happy they were selling their likeness to celebrate all they had to go through. 

“They’re not dolls. Dolls are soft and little girls play with them, these are different.” Peeta said as he looked at his action figure.

“I still don’t see how these are not dolls,” Katniss responded as she looked over the box. It gave Peeta’s story, how he was the Co-Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and in the Quarter Quell before being captured. It said how he was rescued and returned with the Star Squad to fight in the Rebellion, but did not make mention of his hijacking, for that she was thankful. Then something else caught her eye. “This says you can buy different outfits for them. Look Peeta we can buy our wedding outfits, how much fun it would be to dress up our dolls.” 

“They are NOT dolls they're more like toys Katniss. Kids, more specifically boys, play with them. They can act out events.” She raised an eyebrow not quite understanding why someone would want to play with these things. “Look, let’s say Buttercup’s the bad guy,” Peeta said while looking at the cat who’d jumped onto the counter. “I would take my action figure and go up to him like this.” Peeta started moving his figure toward Buttercup who just glared back. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” he said as he moved his action figure around as if it was the one talking. “I see you want it the hard way,” he proclaimed then took his dolls spear and moved it toward Buttercup who leaped from the table, while Peeta looked up at Katniss with satisfaction. 

“So now you’re playing with dolls, never thought I’d see the day,” Katniss said with a smirk, even though she was mad about the action figures it was fun to get Peeta all worked up. 

“I survived two Hunger Games, torture, hijacking and a war. I don’t play with dolls, these are action figures.” Peeta fought back. 

Katniss put her hand on his shoulder, “So you’re telling me that if you have a daughter and she wants you to play with her dolls you wouldn’t?” 

Peeta smiled back, “If we had a daughter I’d do whatever she asked me to, I’d even play with dolls.” 

Katniss nodded, “That’s good to know just in case.” She said as she touched her still flat stomach. “I’m going to take a shower and cool off, please put your dolls away.” 

As she climbed the stairs she heard Peeta, “They’re action figures! Wait...why did you say that about a daughter? Katniss?” 

She closed the door and smiled to herself. She’d make him sweat it out for a few minutes longer, while she let the vision of Peeta playing dolls with a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes fill her mind.     
  



End file.
